Real Fiction
by aries trash
Summary: What would you do, or even say, if you somehow fell into some guy's room, and found out you're a witch?
1. Where am I?

Real Fiction "How can Fiction be real?"  
  
Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, I don't belong anything except Lindsey, and the plot.  
  
Summary: What happens when a girl has to choose from going back to the life she misses dearly, to the friends and family she misses and love, and from staying in her present life, with no family of her own, but her soul mate, in which she's in deep love with? Find out this girl's journey into a fantasy world, in which the only way to get back to her home, is by wishing upon a stone, which belongs to one mysterious person; and her friendship, which becomes her love, that she has to leave forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Where am I?  
  
"Where am I?" Lindsey said. She looked around nothing seemed familiar. She seemed to be in a room. It was pretty dark; a pale greenish fire only lighted it. There was a huge four poster bed, with a dark green canopy and black and silver silk sheets. She walked around the room. She opened a door; it led to a huge, beautiful bathroom. She then closed the door, and went up to the black bureau. She looked into the mirror to she herself in a black robe, with a Slytherin patch stitched onto the upper left side of her chest. She felt her robes to see if they were real; they were! She then, felt something in the left side of her robes. She reached into her robes and pulled out a black wand, with the most interesting design of two snakes wrap around each other, made of silver, for a handle. "I don't believe it!" Lindsey said to herself.  
  
There was a noise coming from the door. A boy's voice called out, "Serpent's Kiss" and the door flung opened. Lindsey stood, paralyzed, watching the boy walk in and shut the door behind him. He looked up, from reading a piece of parchment, to see a brown haired girl, standing in the middle of his room. "Who're you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't seem to know." Lindsey said. "Wait, you're Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah...I know." Malfoy said. "Why are you in my room?" he asked.  
  
"This is your room?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Head Boy."  
  
"Oh, are you. And who's Head Girl? Bet its Hermione Granger." Lindsey said.  
  
"You don't have to bet," Malfoy said, looking confused. "Cuz, she is."  
  
"Ha! I knew it!"  
  
"Okay, now you're scaring me!" Malfoy said. "How did you get in my room? But first, who are you?!?"  
  
"My name is Lindsey Matthews."  
  
"Well, Lindsey, how did you get into my room?" Malfoy asked again.  
  
"I, honestly, have no clue." Lindsey said, Malfoy gave her a look of pure confusion. "Okay, look, in my world, your world is fiction."  
  
"Fiction?"  
  
"Well, not fiction, it's a story, made into a book, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.' They also have a movies too." Lindsey explained.  
  
"The life of Harry Potter is a book?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Not only Harry's, but Ron and his family's, Hermione's, Neville's, all the teacher's, yours..."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yes, yours too." Lindsey said. "You know, you looked exactly like Tom Felton."  
  
"Who's Tom Felton?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just the actor that plays the role of you, in the movies." Lindsey said.  
  
"You know, I think you're insane." Malfoy said. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and they strolled out of his room. 


	2. I know Exactly

I know...Exactly  
  
"Headmaster?" Malfoy's voice filled Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, turning around. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure. And Miss Matthews, glad you can join us." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"You know who I am?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Why, Lindsey, I know all." Dumbledore responded.  
  
"Then, professor, do you know how she ended up in my room?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Why, of course! And Miss Matthews is very sorry indeed."  
  
"You do? Well, how did I get here? It's all real?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yes, it's all quite real. You see, you wished upon The Disnely's Desire. It's a black stone, with a specific design." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What kind of design?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, the design varies. It usually represents ones soul, personality." Dumbledore started. "Lindsey, do you have the stone with you?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know, let me check." Lindsey checked in her left pocket of her robes and then her right. She withdrew her hand from her left pocket, holding a smooth, shinny black stone, with a blue flame in the center.  
  
"What's the blue flame supposed the mean?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, it means that she's warm hearted." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And Disnely's Desire, means, My Desire?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said, simply.  
  
"So, how does she get back to her world?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, she needs the counter stone. The opposite of Lindsey's stone." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And who has that stone?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"That, I do not know." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So you mean, I'm stuck here forever?" Lindsey said with a sad but sort of excited tone of voice.  
  
"Well, you're stuck here, until we found the stone. You see, there's a whole bunch of pairs of stones like these. Each pair, have something in common, but no one knows what, until both stones together. One stone lives in the real world, and the other in the fantasy world. Your stone, Lindsey, its brother is a very mean, cold hearted, arrogant person; I could tell this from the blue flame on yours, which means you're warm hearted." Dumbledore explained. "And to my magical knowledge, this stone is black, like yours, but has a red circle in the center, instead of a blue flame."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, the other stone belongs to someone evil?" Malfoy asked, as he and Lindsey were heading back up to their common room.  
  
"I guess so. I mean Dumbledore said and, to me, the stone seems to be an eye pupil that's red. If you have red eyes, it means your evil." Lindsey said.  
  
"What do you mean by red eyes?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I mean, if your eyes turn red when in a picture or just turns a hint of red, in certain situations." Lindsey started. "It's superstition."  
  
"Oh." Malfoy said, without a care in the world. "So, I guess you're staying here, in Slytherin, right? Did you wish clothes, and that sort of stuff with you too?"  
  
"Oh, I wished the works" Lindsey said. They walked into the Slytherin common room. Lindsey walked up the right staircase, and Malfoy followed. They climbed to the last landing and in front of them was a gargoyle, blocking a door. "Eminem" Lindsey said, and the door flung opened. She and Malfoy stepped inside. She had a beautiful silver canopy bed, with dark green and black silk sheets, a black three way mirror, a makeup desk with a light up mirror and matching car, two black nightstands on either side of the bed, and a black and silver trunk in front of her bed. In the corner, there was a comfy, velvet green armchair, with two silver beanbag chairs on either side of the chair. She also has a huge walk-in closet, a huge, beautiful bathroom, and green carpeting, all to herself.  
  
Lindsey summoned Malfoy to sit down, and she closed the door behind him. She walked over to the bathroom door and said, "this is the bathroom, same like yours." Then she walked over to the closet door, opened it and said "and this, is my huge closet. It has everything I wanted to buy in clothing stores and magazines. And of course, all my favorite outfits and Hogwarts uniforms, robes and dress robes." She then closed the door and fell upon one of her silver beanbag chairs.  
  
"You have some special treatment." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lindsey said with an evil grin. She actually kind of felt bad, for the other students who have to share an entire room with four other people. She always felt bad when she had better stuff than others have.  
  
"So, what classes did you Royal Highness wish she took?" Malfoy said with a flirty grin.  
  
"DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic."  
  
"History of Magic? Are you serious?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes, plus I have to take it." Lindsey said.  
  
"Oh, right." Malfoy said. "Well then, we have the same schedule."  
  
"We do?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't take Divination. The teacher's a wacko. And I defiantly don't take Muggle Studies."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, do you have any money?" Malfoy asked, curious.  
  
"Plenty." 


	3. Be careful of what you wish for, cuz it ...

Be careful of what you wish for, cuz it might come true  
  
The next few days didn't go quite the way Lindsey expected. To tell you the truth, it went all wrong! When she got to Hogwarts, she pretended to like the Slytherins, but the truth, she really hated them. She never mentioned this to Dumbledore, though, that her wish didn't go quite the way she wished it. She wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin. She had wished she were in Gryffindor. But she guessed her wish put her in Slytherin for a reason she didn't know.  
  
Well, on the bright side, she did make friends with the people she wished were her friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And most of the Slytherins thought she was okay. But the Slytherin girls hated her very much. It was just probably because they were all jealous of her because the boys liked her, a lot.  
  
Lindsey was a loner in the Slytherin common room. No bothered to talk to her. They all thought she liked it that way, but she doesn't.  
  
The following Saturday morning, Lindsey headed toward the Great Hall alone. She ate breakfast quickly, and then went to the library, where she met up with Hermione. They were working on their astronomy homework. An hour later, Lindsey got restless and was nagging Hermione for the 6th time, to take a rest. "I want my work to be perfect for Monday's class." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but Professor Sinistra is not gonna put us into groups to do the project until then!" Lindsey said. "We should have some fun, or at least do something that's fun, and not homework. Plus, why stress over astronomy homework, when it's due Friday, and when we finished all our other homework, and when it's a Saturday?!?" Lindsey said really fast.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." Hermione said. "I hope we're put into the same group..." she added under her breath.  
  
"I heard that Hermione!" Lindsey said.  
  
"Okay...I'll stop talking schoolwork." Hermione promised. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know" Hermione looked at Lindsey. "But we'll think of something."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Monday's astronomy class didn't go the way Hermione had expected. Her group got nothing done; that's probably because the tension or hatred that spread throughout the group's members. One good thing though, was that Hermione and Lindsey were in the same group. The down side to this was they were paired with Malfoy "...the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Hermione whispered to Lindsey when Professor Sinistra, assigned the groups and their topics.  
  
Well, the reason for the lack of work done was because, when Hermione mentioned the fact that Malfoy was staring at Lindsey, looking sort of like a sick puppy; he then fired back with a mudblood insult and a whole argument arouse. Lindsey tried to stop their bickering but failed.  
  
Class ended, and Hermione stood after class to ask Professor Sinistra a question. Lindsey didn't wait for her. "Got to go Hermione, see you at dinner." Lindsey said and she walked out. She was heading towards the Slytherin common room, when someone came up behind her, and turned her around. "What...oh it's you." Lindsey said looking at Malfoy.  
  
"You like hanging with that mudblood, Granger?" Malfoy asked her. Lindsey stared at him. "True Gryffindor at heart, aren't you? Why did you wish to be in Slytherin for, then?"  
  
"I didn't." Lindsey said. "I wished to be in Gryffindor." Her eyes were watering. She pulled away from Malfoy's grip, and she started walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked, trying to be sympathetic. "Wait...Gryffindor? Why were you...why are in Slytherin?"  
  
Lindsey ignored his questions. He grabbed her arm again, and spun her around.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked again, this time, sounding more than just trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Lindsey said, trying hard to hold back her tears. She just wanted to tell someone how she hated being in Slytherin, how all the girls hate her for nothing, and how everyone ignores her! She just hated this life, and she wanted to go home. But she couldn't go home; Dumbledore hadn't found the location of the other stone. She was just stuck.  
  
"Then if you're fine, how come you're crying?" Malfoy asked, wiping a tear from her face. She threw his hand aside.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy!" she said.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll stay out of your way!" Malfoy said.  
  
"I hate you..." Lindsey murmured. "I hate Slytherin...I hate the way you all treat me...I want to go home!"  
  
"So you're practically saying, you should've never wished what you wished for?" Malfoy asked. "Wait, you hate me?"  
  
Lindsey stared into his stormy gray eyes. She was lost for words. She didn't hate, hate him. Actually he never really talked to her, so she had no right to hate him; what had he done to her?  
  
"Look, I still don't understand what's bothering you." Malfoy asked.  
  
"Can we talk later? In the common room...After dinner? I'm kinda hungry." Lindsey said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Malfoy said, and they walked to their common room, dropped off their bags, and went to the Great Hall, for dinner. 


	4. A talk about nothing

Before I start, I want to say "Thanx" to my reviewers. I really appreciate your reviews. Now I don't want to blab a lot, so here's the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A talk about nothing  
  
Lindsey was like the last person to arrive back to the Slytherin common room after dinner. She had stopped to meet with Hermione to discuss their astronomy project. When Lindsey arrived to her room, she found that her lights were on.  
  
"That's odd, I don't remember leaving my lights on when I left to dinner?" she said out loud.  
  
"You didn't" a voice said from her bathroom.  
  
"Malfoy?" Lindsey asked. "How did you get into my room? Why are you in my room?"  
  
"Well, I used your password, and you needed to tell me something." He said.  
  
"I did? Oh yeah." Lindsey said, remembering. Her thoughts were on their project. Hermione had gotten into her head, and wiped all of her more 'important' thoughts away. Malfoy took a seat in her armchair, and she flopped herself on her bed.  
  
"So...what's wrong? Why do you, like, hate everybody?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Cuz...you're all evil," Lindsey muttered under her breath.  
  
"Evil? You all us Slytherins are evil? You think I'm evil?" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Not you, really. But all of you ignore me, all of the girls hate me, and...and I hate it!" Lindsey said.  
  
"First of all, us guys think you're...well..." Malfoy couldn't quite get the word out.  
  
"What, hot? Pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, and all the girls are jealous. If I were you, I wouldn't give a fuck what those retarded girls think. They're just jealous because they know that they can never be like you, beauty and brains..." Malfoy paused. He looked at Lindsey's smile in which appeared on her face. He got up and set himself next to her on the bed. "So...what exactly is an 'Eminem'?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Lindsey laughed.  
  
"What so funny?!?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Nothing. Eminem isn't a thing; he's a rapper." Lindsey said.  
  
"What's a rapper?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"He's someone that I'm not gonna explain to you about cuz you'll never get who he is in a million years." Lindsey said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, have you ever thought about not using gel on your hair?" Lindsey asked. "Or whatever you use?"  
  
"Sometimes," Malfoy said. They talked, and talked, mostly about nothing. They started with hair, then went onto music, then books, then the professors, then they started talking about their futures, then about colors. "I hate the color orange." Malfoy said.  
  
"Ugh! Me too." Lindsey said, and they both laughed. "You should laugh more often."  
  
"Why?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"You look...cute." Lindsey said.  
  
"Really?" he asked, looking at his watch. "Woah, it's already midnight."  
  
"It is?" Lindsey said. She stood up. "We better..."  
  
"Yeah?" Malfoy asked, his hormones getting the best of him.  
  
"We...I better get to bed, don't you think?" she said.  
  
"Oh." Malfoy paused. "Yeah, it's getting late."  
  
"Well goodnight." Lindsey said, walking to the door. She opened it.  
  
"Yeah, nite." Malfoy said, walking out of her room. 


	5. More than just talking

More than just talking  
  
"Hermione, would you go out with Malfoy, if you know, you didn't really hate him?" Lindsey asked Hermione the following Monday, during lunch.  
  
"Uh...maybe." Hermione said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"I have a question, how did you get Malfoy to do his share if our project when he said wasn't going to do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I just talked to him. He's a great talker; you could talk to him about everything, and anything." Lindsey said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindsey walked with Hermione to their Monday night astronomy class. They walked into the class and took their usual seats. They were supposed to sit with their groups but Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Professor Sinistra gave back their projects, graded, in the first 5 minutes of the class, and then he started talking about their grades. He said that not many of these groups were a success, and that the average grade was a C, and that he knew his class could do better.  
  
Well, Lindsey, Hermione, and Malfoy got an excellent grade, A. Hermione was still in shock to see it by the time Malfoy came into class, about well in the middle of their double period.  
  
"Sorry, professor, Professor Snape needed me for something, I have a note." Malfoy said handing Professor Sinistra the note, and walking toward his group. "So, what grade did we get?" he asked Lindsey when he sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"A, best grade in the class. Isn't that right, Hermione?" Lindsey said.  
  
"Yeah...yes." Hermione said.  
  
"What's with her?" Malfoy whispered to Lindsey.  
  
"Still in shock from the grade we got." Lindsey said.  
  
"What, she didn't think I could put my share in so well?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Apparently not." Lindsey replied.  
  
After class, Hermione and Lindsey asked Professor Sinistra a question about their project and then made their way to their common rooms to drop their stuff off. Hermione went up to her tower and Lindsey went down into the dungeons, both alone. Oh how Lindsey hated these dungeons. They gave her the creeps. She always felt as if someone was following her, watching her. Suddenly someone pulled her into the small space behind a statue of a snake and kissed her passionately.  
  
Lindsey pulled away and looked into a pair of stormy gray eyes. "Malfoy?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he said and started kissing her neck. Lindsey felt a rush goes through her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, pushing him away.  
  
"Lets have some...fun" he said. She felt his hands roaming around her waist. She felt around, to grab a hold of his roaming hand; she felt something. "That feels good. Can you leave your hand there?" he said.  
  
"Ugh! Malfoy." Lindsey said.  
  
"It's only a joke. That was my hand." Lindsey was about to sock him in the stomach when he grabbed her by the wrist and started twirling her, passionately. When she got control over her twirling body, she hit him in the stomach. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"That, was to get your attention!" she said. "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"I want to dance," Malfoy said. "With you."  
  
"Now?" she said, blushing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lindsey looked at him sternly. "Are you alright?" she paused. "You're acting crazy." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you see," Malfoy paused. "There's gonna be this dance, here at Hogwarts soon. And I wanted to know if you-"  
  
"Of course I'll go with you!" Lindsey interrupted him.  
  
"You...you will?"  
  
"Yes." She said. They started walking towards the Common Room. "Hey, how do you know, anyway?"  
  
"My dad told me." He said, and they walked into the Common Room. 


End file.
